Last Prom
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt's in NYC and it's Blaine's Senior Prom. Klaine one-shot!


It was that time of year. It seemed everyone was excited. It was the hype of the school. It seemed like no conversation could happen without the topic changing to this event. But there was one student who wasn't excited. In fact, he was planning to skip out on it all together. Why bother when you have no one to be with?

And as he sat in Math class, he thought about this. The truth was, he had nothing to look forward to.

"Blaine?"

Blaine's head was so far in the clouds that he didn't hear it.

"Blaine?" she tried again.

Again, no answer. So she took her pink nub of an eraser and threw it at him, hitting his shoulder and then bouncing on the floor.

He turned around, a bit startled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"What's up? You look so distant!" Tina replied, her voice hushed because class was still in session.

"Just thinking" Blaine answered.

"About?"

"Prom."

"Ooh! Fun! I'm so excited, aren't you?" Tina smiled. "It'll be amazing!"

"I'm not going" Blaine mumbled.

"What?" Tina gasped. "Why not?"

"Blaine! Tina! What's going on there? Are you done the questions?" The teacher sharply said, her eyes glaring at them.

"No" Blaine shook his head and picked up his pencil and pretended to write an answer down in his notebook.

Tina mumbled an apology and look down at the questions which she had already finished.

"This isn't over, Blaine" Tina whispered to Blaine, who shrugged his reply. "And can you pick up my eraser, please?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and reached down and grabbed the eraser. He plunked it on her desk.

"Thanks!" Tina smiled.

* * *

The bell rang. Students filed out of their classes and flooded the halls.

Tina followed Blaine out of the math room.

Once they got to Blaine's locker, and the area was quieter, Tina faced Blaine.

"Okay, talk" she demanded. "Why aren't you going to Prom?"

Blaine shrugged and spun the lock.

"Blaine, it's our Senior Prom! You can't miss this!" Tina said.

"Sure can" Blaine replied in a monotone.

"But why?"

Blaine faced Tina. "Who are you going with, then?"

"Mike" Tina responded right away.

Blaine was a bit surprised at her answer. "But he's not here."

"So? He said he'll come back. It's Prom, you just can't miss it" Tina said with a smile as she thought about her distant boyfriend.

"He said he's coming back?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Tina said. She looked at Blaine and caught his sad eye. "Uh, is everything okay with you and Kurt?" Tina asked slowly, hoping she didn't say something wrong.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. It's just, I dunno if he'll be able to make it back here for my Prom. It's quite a distance and I don't want to ask him to come all this way if he can't make it because then I'll feel bad for asking him to do something impossible and he'll feel bad for letting me down."

"So you were just going to not even tell him and skip our one night to dance and have fun?" Tina asked gently, trying to show how ridiculous his plan was.

"I guess so" Blaine nodded and put a green binder into his bag.

Tina blinked. She felt bad for Blaine. "Well, I think you should at least tell him. Give him the option to come. If he can't make it then there's nothing more you can do. But even if he can't, you still gotta come."

"Maybe" Blaine shrugged and closed his locker door.

Tina didn't push the conversation further. They talked about other random and less important things that didn't make Blaine want to cry.

* * *

Half an hour later, Blaine opened his front door and stepped into the familiar foyer. No one was home yet. He took off his shoes and went up to his room, making a detour through the kitchen so he could grab a snack. He decided on soda crackers with jam on them and a glass of fruit punch. In his room, he settled down on his bed. As he munched on the crackers, he sat on his bed and looked around the room. It was its normal messy state. Blaine just didn't have the motivation to make an effort to clean it. Besides, the only people who came in his room nowadays was Tina and other members of New Direction occasionally or sometimes his mom to wake him up when he slept through his alarm clock. And none of them cared if he had random papers on his dresser.

As Blaine examined his room, his eyes fell on the shelf above his desk. The shelf had an array of objects and pictures on display. Like the shell he had found and the beach when he was five. Or the ribbon he had won in grade eight for having the most eco-friendly lunch. But those objects were really meaningless compared to the three pictures in silver frames that he had on display. The first picture was one of New Directions from the previous year after they had won Nationals. They all sported large smiles and bright eyes.

The next picture was one that Mercedes had taken of him and Kurt. It was from Sugar's Valentine's party two years ago. He and Kurt were on stage, singing and laughing and smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Shiny confetti fell all around them and a heart balloon was in the background. The last picture was from Kurt's senior Prom. They were slow dancing together. Blaine didn't remember much of that night because like all good times, it seems like a blur a year later. But one thing he remembered like it was yesterday was that dance with Kurt. It was the best dance ever. He remembered how Kurt was no longer a bit scared to dance with him at the Prom like he had been at Junior Prom and how when the song had ended, neither of them wanted to let go of the other or stop swaying.

Blaine didn't even realize he had been crying or had stopped eating. But sure enough, tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks and his hands were holding onto his comforter tightly.

Blaine looked up at the picture of him and Kurt at Prom again. It was right then that he decided that Tina was right. He should at least offer it to Kurt. That way, the ball would be in Kurt's court and he'd have the choice if he could make it or not.

* * *

It was seven o'clock. Blaine's homework was done and he was playing mindless games on his phone. His laptop was open and set up and he waited for the familiar sound of Kurt calling him on Skype. Just as he was about to beat his highscore on a game, the call came. Blaine, a bit startled, dropped his phone and grabbed his laptop. He answered the call and smiled as Kurt's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled at the sight of Blaine.

Blaine grinned. "Hello!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good" Blaine answered. "How are you! How's NYADA?"

"Amazing like always!" Kurt smiled. "Rachel and Finn say hi."

"Tell them hello from me and that I miss them" Blaine said.

"Will do" Kurt said.

"But I miss you more" Blaine said quieter.

Kurt sighed. "I miss you too, Blaine."

Blaine sadly smiled.

Kurt tried to lighted the mood. "Did I tell you what I saw today?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

"I saw a rainbow" Kurt said, grinning.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty" Kurt said. "But Rachel would only let me look for like thirty seconds because we were late and had to hurry."

"That sucks" Blaine frowned.

"I know. I feel like I never have time to do anything anymore. I'm always in a rush and sometimes the only free time I have is when we talk" Kurt sighed.

"You're really busy?" Blaine asked sadly. If Kurt was really so busy, he definitely wouldn't have time to come back for Prom.

Kurt nodded, but caught Blaine's depressed look. "What's wrong? Oh, Blaine don't think I don't enjoy talking to you. I wouldn't give it up for anything. It's not your fault, I swear..." Kurt was jumping to conclusions.

Blaine looked up. "What? No! I never thought that!" He gave Kurt an honest nod.

Kurt blinked. "Okay. I love talking to you and I love you. It's sometimes the highlight of my day." He saw Blaine nod but he knew that Blaine was still upset about something. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I...never mind, it's nothing" Blaine shook his head. He was going to tell Kurt about Prom but if Kurt jumped to such conclusions about something so silly just now, he'll probably feel really bad about Prom. Blaine decided to not take the risk and just forget it.

But Kurt saw through him. "Blaine. Tell me. Something's bothering you. You must tell me."

"No, no it's nothing" Blaine waved his hand, as if he was waving the question away.

"Tell me" Kurt said in a tone that almost dared him to say it.

Blaine couldn't handle Kurt's sad look that he was giving. So he told him.

"I wanted to ask you if you were able to maybe come to Prom with me. But you're busy, I get it. It's okay" Blaine mumbled. "I don't expect you to come all this way. But if you could, it'd be great."

Kurt tilted his head. "Oh, Blaine..."

That wasn't very promising. Blaine shook his head.

"It's okay. I've been to two of them already with you, it's not a big deal" Blaine said, trying to keep his cool.

"When is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine told him the date.

Kurt sadly shook his head. "Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry. I have an exam that exact day. Aw, I feel so bad. I'm so, so sorry."

Blaine shrugged and held in the tears. "S'okay" he murmured.

"I'm sorry" Kurt repeated. "I wish I could come."

"It's okay" Blaine said. "I didn't really want to go anyways."

Kurt knew that was a lie but didn't press the issue.

Blaine shrugged and moved on to the next topic. "So yesterday in Glee, Mr. Schue had us to yet another Journey song. All the new members had an open mind about it, but everyone else knew that it wouldn't be the last one we do" Blaine chuckled lightly.

Kurt laughed. "Oh the number of Journey songs we did. Too many to count. Mr. Schue had a serious obsession."

"He still has it" Blaine smiled. The air between them was less tense and sad now and for the next hour, they chatted happily.

* * *

Two weeks later, the day had come. It was Prom night. After much begging on Tina's part, Blaine had reluctantly agreed to go. Mike had arrived the day before and the three of them arrived at the school together that night. The gym, where the event was being held, was a lively place. People were having a great time and the music hadn't even started yet. Girls were dressed up all fancy in elegant dresses and guys donned nice suits and ties.

When the music started, the teens started dancing right away.

"Come on, Blaine" Mike said. "Dance with us!"

Blaine smiled shyly and walked over to where Mike and Tina stood. They were joined by other New Directions members and the group of them started dancing.

* * *

Two hours later, Prom was in full swing. And even Blaine had to admit that he was having a good time. He danced around for all the upbeat songs and even sang a couple on stage. The only sad and somewhat awkward parts was when there was a slow dance. Most people had dates so they strolled hand in hand on to the dance floor and dance with their dates or loved ones in the way that Blaine longed to do with Kurt. As for the people who didn't have dates, they slowly walked to the side of the gym and sat on the plastic chairs and benches. Some of them partnered up and dance with other dateless people but most of them used to time to cool down and get some drinks and refreshments. Then there were the ones who just sat there and watched the others dance with jealousy. That was Blaine. They all looked so happy and Blaine couldn't help but feel sad.

As Blaine sat down in the same plastic chair for the third time that evening, Tina walked up to him.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's dance" Tina said cheerfully.

"Where's Mike?" Blaine asked.

"Bathroom. Or getting more food" Tina said. "I dunno. But come on. Dance with me!"

Blaine shook his head. "Nah."

"Yes" Tina said. She grabbed Blaine's arm and tried to pull him to his feet. "Up, up, up!"

Blaine reluctantly got to his feet. "Tina, I really don't want to dance right now."

"Sure you do" Tina said, pulling Blaine on to the dance floor. Tina put one hand on Blaine's shoulder and took his hand with the other and held it out.

Blaine sighed and put his hand on her hip.

"Are we doing the salsa?" Blaine asked, chuckling as they strutted between slow-dancing couples.

"I think it's the tango. What's the difference?" Tina laughed.

"They're completely different dances" Blaine replied, laughing along.

"Well, whichever one we're doing, we're doing it great."

"I agree" Blaine giggled.

As the slow song ended, a fast paced one began.

Blaine let go of Tina and gave a mock bow. "Thank you for that lovely dance."

Tina giggled and curtsied. "You are most welcome."

They joined in a large group of people dancing in a circle. Well, not dancing. More like jumping up and down to the beat.

* * *

Another few hours later and Prom was still going strong. It seemed like it'd never end. And everyone still had large smiles on their faces. Well, almost everyone. As the dance songs continued on, so did the slow dances. And it was quite obvious that Tina would rather dance a meaningful dance with Mike than a silly one with Blaine just to keep him out of the ditches.

As yet another slow dance began and a chorus of 'I love this song!'s was heard by hyper girls, Blaine walked his way back to his plastic chair. He slouched down in it and stared up at the disco ball that was suspended from the rafters. All around him, people moved, but Blaine was so absorbed in watching the mesmerizing disco ball and being sad that he didn't notice anything.

"Excuse me. Uh, may I have this dance?"

The smooth melodic voice brought Blaine snapping back into focus. He almost fell out of his chair when he heard it.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine managed to whisper, staring into the eyes of his lover.

"Surprise" Kurt smiled. He wore black dress pants and a white shirt under a fancy black vest. He had a flower pinned to his vest too. He was all dressed for Prom.

"But how? I thought you... What? No, you're not really...Huh?" Blaine stuttered and he felt his eyes fill with tears.

Kurt smiled, his blue eyes lively. "Yes, it's really me. I'm here for Prom!" He took Blaine's hands and squeezed them as if to prove it was real.

"But...I thought you had an exam" Blaine said. "Please don't tell me you ditched a freakin' exam to come here for me."

Kurt laughed. "No, I didn't. I felt really bad about missing this and I know how much you wanted me here. So I studied really hard and the exam began at two this afternoon. And because I had studied so hard, it was really easy and right after the exam I hopped on a plane and rushed right over here. And I do mean right over here. My luggage is in Mr. Schue's office. He let me in."

Blaine smiled as Kurt told his story and when he was finished, Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you came" Blaine said. He felt so happy.

"I'm glad I came too" Kurt said. "I missed you."

"I missed you more. So much" Blaine said. He pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt smiled. "You never answered my question."

Blaine blinked. "What question?"

"May I have this dance?" Kurt repeated, his eyes twinkling.

Blaine smiled. He knew the answer to this. "Yes. Yes you may."

Kurt smiled at the familiarity of that answer. He stood up and Blaine stood up too, their hands clasped together.

They moved on to the dance floor.

"The song's almost over" Blaine said to Kurt. "And an upbeat one will play."

Kurt smiled. "I don't care. That didn't stop us at my Junior Prom."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and stared into his eyes. They danced like that for the next four songs. They were in a dark corner so no one bothered them and those who saw the happy couple had the decency to let them be. After a while, Tina had noticed Blaine's absence and went looking for him. She found him slowly dancing flush against a taller person. It took her a while but she soon figured out it was Kurt.

"Kurt!" Tina yelled going over. Blaine and Kurt broke apart and Kurt hugged Tina.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I can't believe you're here!" Tina said.

"Yes, I finished my exam and hurried right over here" Kurt said.

"How long are you here for?" Tina asked.

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine, who knew it was probably a short period of time.

"I leave tomorrow evening" Kurt said quietly. Blaine's heart sunk. Kurt would be gone in less than twenty four hours.

Tina saw the sadness in their eyes. "Well, it's good to see you again. Talk to you later, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Catch you later."

"Less than a day?" Blaine asked quietly. "That's all we have?"

"I have to be back, I'm sorry" Kurt said. "But at least I'm here now."

Blaine nodded.

"And I'll most definitely be back for your graduation. So that means in another month, we'll see each other. And after that it'll be 24/7 because we'll both be in New York" Kurt said.

"Yay" Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt.

"Now come on, we still have a Prom to enjoy" Kurt said with a smile. "And I hear Lady Gaga playing! It's my jam!"

Blaine laughed and followed Kurt on to the dance floor.

Tina smiled when they joined her and Mike. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of Kurt and Blaine.

"Tina, I'll need a copy of that. To add to my collection of Prom pictures on my shelf" Blaine said to which Tina nodded.

* * *

Two hours later, Prom was over. People slowly left the school full of smiles and memories.

"There's a Prom after party" Mike said to Blaine and Kurt. "You guys coming?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, there's an all night movie marathon waiting for us."

The two couples parted. Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine.

"I'm so glad you came here for me" Blaine said honestly.

"I'm glad I did too."

"You know, this was our last Prom" Blaine said.

"But not our last dance" Kurt said.

"Really? When's the next dance?" Blaine asked, picturing college parties.

Kurt's eyes sparkled and he took Blaine's hand as they walked to Kurt down the street, Kurt's luggage in tow. "Our wedding."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello! :) I hope you liked it. I know the ending sucks big time...it's my weakness. I can't write a good ending EVER. LOL...**

**Check out my glee blog**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


End file.
